Bunny Gekkono
NOTE: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure belongs to Cure Wonder! Please do not change any major information or make any edits on pages relating to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure without my permission! If you want to fix grammar mistakes or add any minor category I might've missed, please write in the summary box what you fixed. Thank you! Bunny Gekkono (Bunny Lune in the English dub) is the lead cure of the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure and Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S. She is a good friend, but is lazy when it comes to schoolwork. But if she is motivated in some way, she will work hard. Bunny has blond hair with blue eyes and wears her hair in pigtails similar to Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls; she also has pale skin, a medium chest, and a thin, slender body. Her summer outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a green T-shirt with a light pink jumper over it, she wears light pink slip-ons, and wears navy blue socks that are below the knees. Her winter outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a dark pink coat, she wears a beige long-sleeved shirt underneath it, she wears a white skirt that comes below the knees, wears dark brown boots, and wears white kneesocks. Her summer outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a pink minidress and she wears purple flip-flops. Her winter outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a long-sleeved dark brown shirt, she wears pink jean shorts, wears black tennis shoes, and wears white tights. Her casual outfit in the movie Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town is a pink Hello Kitty shirt and black Hello Kitty shorts. Her outfit in the movie Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Kyonko's Evil Melodies is a beige short-sleeved shirt that has ruffles on the collar with a pink cardigan with two red heart-shaped buttons and puffy yellow skirt that has a white stripe with lace and a pale green petticoat; she also wears white flip-flops with pink straps. As Cure Moonbeam, her hair gets longer and becomes odango; the pigtails are curly at the bottom. She wears a short-sleeved, midriff-bearing light pink and white sailor blouse with a hot pink bow, a hot pink sailor collar, a navy blue skirt with a single layer of white frills underneath similar to Cure Lovely and Cure Princess from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, and knee-length pink boots with white bows decorating the ankles. She also wears a white mask similar to the mask that Sailor Moon wore in the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon manga and white gloves with one pink stripe going through it. Her battle catchphrase is "In the name of morality and justice, I will punish you!". Her happy/winning catchphrases are "Pyon!" and "I'm super happy!". Her losing/angry/sad catchphrases are "Oh, no!" ''and ''"Leave me alone!". Personality Bunny is peppy, energetic, and lively. She likes cheerleading and became a member of the cheerleading squad. She does not like doing homework, preferring to watch anime, read manga, and watch anime DVDs. Bunny also likes to eat food and her favorites are carrots, omelet rice with ketchup, and chocolate cake. She is a huge fan of Sailor Moon (later, she is also a fan of Sailor Moon Crystal) and has lots of things pertaining to it as well as having drawings of Sailor Moon characters. Her parents make her do homework first before allowing her free time to do those things she wants to do. Bunny is good at drawing so she is in the art club. She is cute and a sweetheart, but she is sensitive and a crybaby. She is also immature at times, but is slow to anger though she does get mad sometimes and gets annoyed very easily. Her grades are average, she considers her grades to be "good enough." Bunny is okay at studying, but it could take her a few minutes for her to get her concentration back. Bunny is the best cheerleader in her squad and she is the leader despite her clumsiness. She is popular among her male classmates due to her cuteness and talent at singing, so they call her Gekkopi which causes some people to think she's an idol and she is boy-crazy as well as a flirt. Bunny works at a cosplay cafe called Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe with Itsuki and Amaimomo. During the first half of the season, Bunny is shown to be selfish at times, to hold grudges very easily, and shown to be sensitive; during the second half of the season, Bunny is shown to be more generous, doesn't hold grudges as often as she used to, and is less sensitive though she still has moments of this. She is also informal with her friends by giving them nicknames; she does this by calling them "-chan", "-kun", by shortening their name, and/or calling them by the nickname their friends call them. She has an alternate personality named Irako Gekkono which is an angrier and crueler side of Bunny and represents the pent-up anger and frustrations she has; this is the reason why Bunny feels the need to hide her anger because she is afraid of Irako. When Bunny becomes angry enough, Irako takes over her in an attempt to help her. She uses the informal, feminine atashi to refer to herself; she uses the formal, genderless watashi in her Cure form. History A lover of food and a fan of Sailor Moon When Bunny was a young girl, her father loved Sailor Moon so she would watch it with him. They would sing the opening and ending songs of Sailor Moon; because of their good singing, her mother liked listening to them sing. He would also read Sailor Moon mangas to her every night. Her mother was a good cook and loved to eat, so Bunny loved to eat too. She loved carrots, omelet rice with ketchup, and chocolate cake the most. She also watched the cheerleaders when her dad watched sports with her. Bunny also likes the educational shows sometimes, but only if they made learning fun and it did not talk down to kids. Her concentration took a while to get back if she came out of a daydream when doing school assignments. A Hesitant Cure As Bunny ran off to school, she tripped over a cat-like mascot named Twilight. Twilight told her that she is Cure Moonbeam. Bunny was amazed and shocked; amazed because she would get to be a superhero like Sailor Moon and Cure Dream, but shocked because she thought that she was an ordinary girl. The cat told her that it was true when she didn't believe her. Then she ran off to school with just a minute to spare. After finishing her homework with encouragement from Twilight, she was asked by the mascot to transform into Cure Moonbeam after being given a fancy-looking brooch. Bunny shouted "Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up!" and transforms. Cure Moonbeam went off to the jewelry and clothing store where her neighbor and childhood friend's mother works to find that the mother was a Form-Changer. At first, she was scared but after some encouragement from Masked Tuxedo and Twilight, she was brave and defeated the mutant monster. Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure Battle Empress Kurai Tamashi created clones called the Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure to defeat the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She set them to attack the cures if she died. After Tamashi's death, the evil cures were awakened. When the Sailor Suit and Shadowed Cape Cures met, they were knocked unconscious and taken to different dimensions. Cure Moonbeam's Shadowed Cape self was mature but was quick to anger. After accepting and learning that you can be youthful without being immature and you can be mature without being quick to anger, she defeated her Shadowed Cape self. Irako's Origin and Return WIP Cure Moonbeam Bathed by a beam of moonlight, Cure Moonbeam! 月光のビームによって浴び、キュアムーンビーム! Gekkō no bīmu ni yotte abi, Kyua Mūnbīmu! Cure Moonbeam is Bunny's alter ego. Being the leader, she makes the first attack and orders the other Cures to transform. She isn't the smartest, fastest, or strongest Cure, but she's the most strategic Cure. When she transforms into Cure Moonbeam, her voice changes slightly; she's more serious in her Cure form than in her civilian form and tends to make speeches about justice in the middle of a battle. Attacks Moonbeam Mask Toss is Cure Moonbeam's regular attack. Using her mask, she takes it off of her face, raises it in the air causing it to glow white. Then she holds it up in the air. She holds it back, getting ready to throw it while shouting "Moonbeam Mask!" Then she throws it, shouting "Toss!" It can be combined with other attacks to become stronger and to purify Form-Changers. It stuns and weakens enemies. It can also be used to destroy obstacles. Full Moon Orb is Cure Moonbeam's purification attack when fighting a Form-Changer alone. She makes a circle with her hands and a white orb of light begins to form while shouting "Pretty Cure! Full Moon...", ''then aims it at the Form-Changer. She then shouts ''"Orb!" and then shoots the white orb at the enemy. When used against the generals, Tamashi, Zo-chan, or Nin it only stuns them. She sometimes uses her Purification Stick, the Fancy Moon Sword, to do the attack. To do this, she shouts "Pretty Cure!" Then she makes a circle and the tip glows white and shouts "Full Moon..." then a white orb of light appears at the tip. Then she shouts "Orb!" causing the white orb to fly towards the enemy. Moonbeam Flash is Cure Moonbeam's finishing attack when fighting the generals. She uses the Fancy Moon Sword to perform the attack by raising it in the air and shouting "Pretty Cure!" Then she aims the glowing ball of white light at the general and shouts "Moonbeam Flash!" An updated version of this attack is Moonbeam Flash Shining. She does the same thing like with Moonbeam Flash, but the white light sparkles and glows brighter. The two attacks can also be used to purify Form-Changers. Fancy Moon Sword Slash is Cure Moonbeam's attack. She uses her Purification Stick, the Fancy Moon Sword, to perform the attack. She holds the sword in the air and shouts an incantation "The glowing light of hope in a young child's heart, take this!" She holds out the sword to the side, shouting "Pretty Cure!" Then the sword begins to glow. She raises the purification stick in the air and shouts "Fancy Moon Sword Slash!" Then she uses the sword to make a capital C and a capital M in cursive (the C and M are for "Cure Moonbeam".) on the target and the Form-Changer is purified. Moon Healing Melody is Cure Moonbeam's signature attack. She uses her personal weapon the Moon Melody Guitar to perform the attack. She gently strums the guitar strings while whispering "Pretty Cure..." Then she plays a beautiful tune on the guitar and whispers "Moon Healing Melody!" Silver tinted music notes appear and surround the target and either heals or destroys the target. It can alos be used with Cure Lovely's Cure Microphone. Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack is the duo purification attack. Cure Moonbeam performs with another cure when fighting a Form-Changer with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Purification Sticks until they glow then, aiming at a Form-Changer, shout "Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack!" The attack leaves a streak of colors in its wake. The "double" part of the name and phrase can change to "triple", to "quadruple", to "quintuple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Pretty Cure Senshi Attack Power is the Caped Pretty Cure purification attack. A yellow orb appears then Cure Lovely tosses it to Cure Timber causing a green orb to stick to the yellow orb, both saying "Pretty Cure!" who tosses it to Cure Flare causing a red orb to stick to the green orb both saying "Senshi...!", who tosses it to Cure River causing a blue orb to stick to the red orb both saying "Attack...!" Then tosses it to Cure Moonbeam causing a pink orb to stick to the blue orb and all of the Cures shout in unison "Power!" The five colored orbs fly towards the target, leaving a colored streak in its wake, and hits the enemy. Cure Caped Moonbeam "The hope that rides on the wind! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure, Caped Form!" 風に乗ることを願っています！ セーラー戦士プリキュア、ケープフォーム！ Kaze ni noru koto o negatte imasu! Sērā Senshi' Purikyua,'' Kēpu Fōmu! 'Cure Caped Moonbeam ' is the upgrade Cure Moonbeam gets after defeating her Shadowed Cape Cure self and transforms by shouting '''"Change! Pretty Cure, Cape On!" When undergoing this upgrade, her Cure outfit changes to a light pink midriff-bearing top with a magenta sailor collar and magenta bow, a navy blue skirt with white frills, light pink stockings and shoes similar to Cure Melody's, magenta gloves similar to Sailor Moon's, magenta odango covers, white cresent moon earrings, a magenta choker similar to Sailor Moon's, and a magenta cape. Items Hexagonal Brooch is the item that Bunny uses to transform into Cure Moonbeam. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up!" Purification Stick '''is the item that each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each stick is a different color and design, Cure Moonbeam owns a pink sword with white and silver in it. '''Moon Melody Guitar '''is Cure Moonbeam's personal weapon. She uses it for healing, destroying, and purification attacks. It makes beautiful music. '''Rainbow Teardrop Prism Diamond is the item that was first used by Bunny Gekkono in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town. She uses it outside of the movie in times of urgency. Character Songs Bunny has five songs sung by her voice actress. She has four songs sung by her other voice actress. She also has a duet with Kokennin's (Koko-chan's) voice actor and she has a duet with Cherry's voice actress. Bunny has duets with Tensaimi, Hono, Itsuki, and Amaimomo's voice actresses. She also has a another song with Tensai's voice actress and a group song with all of the Cures. The solo songs (sung by Akiko Nakagawa) are: *I Am Cure Moonbeam *The Password is "Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up!" *Bunny's Smile Song *Bittersweet Memories *Smiling Flower The solo songs (sung by Aya Hirano) are: *Drifting Apart *Stop Nagging Me! *Silly Day *Colorful Rainbow The duets are: *~We Are Together Again, My Love~ (with Kokennin Hatsuno's voice actor) *The Mirage of the Moon Blossom (with Cherry Hanasaki's voice actress) *You and I (Cure Version)-- (with Tensaimi Aquano's voice actress) *Moon River (with Tensaimi Aquano's voice actress) *Moon Flare (with Hono Akano's voice actress) *The Moon and the Timber (with Itsuki Oak's voice actress) *The Light of Love and the Light of the Moon (with Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano's voice actress) *Stop Nagging Me! (with Irako Gekkono's voice actress) The group song is: *Futari wa Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! (with Tensai, Hono, Itsuki, and Momo's voice actresses) The songs that Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy perform when working at the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe are: *Hare Hare Yukai (different versions: Bunny solo, Itsuki solo, Momo solo, Daisy solo, Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy duo, trio, and group versions)--also the ending to Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. * Ikuyo! Mirage Lucky Style (different versions: Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy solo, duo, trio, and group versions)--also the opening to Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Nicknames Throughout the series, the girls, and other characters have put different nicknames for Bunny. *'Bunny-chan' (バニーちゃん Banī-chan) is the nickname that most of the characters use for Bunny. *'Bun-chan' (バンちゃん'' Ban-chan'') is the nickname that Itsuki uses for Bunny. *'Gekkopi' (月光ぴー'' 'Gekkōpi'') is the nickname that Bunny's male classmates use for her. *'''Gekko-tama (月光たま''Gekkō-tama'') is the nickname that Kokennin first uses for Bunny and Tanaka sometimes uses it. *'Bunny-chi '(バニーち''' Banī-chi'') is the nickname that Kokennin now uses for Bunny. *'Dumb Bunny' (ばかなバニーちゃん Bakana Banī-chan) is the nickname that is sometimes used by Tanaka. He uses this nickname to tease her about how his grades are better than hers. *'Lazy Bunny' (怠惰なバニーちゃん Taidana Banī-chan) is the nickname that is sometimes used by Tanaka. He uses this nickname to tease her about how lazy she is about her school assignments. *'Funny Bunny' (おかしいバニーちゃん Okashī Banī-chan) is the nickname that Ako Shirabe uses for Bunny in the All Stars movie. She uses this nickname to point out how Bunny made her laugh. At first she used "Fanī Banī" (ファニーバニー), but then uses the current nickname. *'''Onee-san (お姉さん ''Onē-san)' '''is the nickname that Tanaka now uses for Bunny. He also uses '''Bunny-nechan' (for casual situations) and Moonbeam-oneesan (when she is Cure Moonbeam). Relationships Twilight- Twilight is Bunny's mascot. She acts tsundere towards Bunny and that causes arguments between the two. At first, Twilight treats Bunny harshly when she forgets her Pretty Cure tasks and when she rejects her advice. She also thought that she was an incompetent Cure but over time, she becomes gentle to Bunny and treats her kindly when Bunny gets stronger and more competent. Twilight cares about her partner and finds her endearing, calling her "Bunny-chan". She gives Bunny encouragement and wisdom if needed. Twilight and Bunny love and care about each other, despite their arguments. Tensaimi Aquano- Bunny was the first friend Tensaimi ever made. In fact, she was the first true friend she ever had. While others befriended her just so she could help them for a test or exams, some tease her about her beautiful looks and her "nerdy" traits, or look at her with jealous and spurning eyes, she hung out with her to get to know her better. Tensai encourages her to study and even helps her study as a way of thanking her for being friends together. Tensai felt even closer to Bunny when she became a Pretty Cure. Hono Akano- Bunny has a close bond with Hono. Hono always bakes bread for her and brings her a loaf when Bunny is sick. She likes Hono because she removed an evil spirit poessessing her. Once Hono became a Pretty Cure, she became friends with Tensaimi and became even closer to Bunny. Even though they fight a little, it is not as much or as long when Bunny argues with Twilight. Itsuki Oak- Bunny thanked the tough, tomboyish girl for helping her stand up to a group of boys who were being mean to her. Then she was shocked when Itsuki, or Suki-chan as she calls her, cooked her some omelet rice with ketchup. Bunny nearly fell in love with Itsuki when she cross-dressed as a boy, but she was disappointed when "he" was really a she; Bunny rememebered the omelet rice she had so it was not a complete loss. She heard about Itsuki from a store that sells cute clothes and cute things. Then Bunny came to the store and Itsuki bought her a Hello Kitty shirt with matching shorts. Itsuki always buys her things from that store. When Itsuki became a Pretty Cure, she was scared of her new powers at first; with encouagement from Bunny, Twilight, and the others, she became less and less fearful of her powers. Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano- Bunny and her friends watched Amaimomo's performance on TV at Bunny's house. They were excited about Moekko-chan's singing. Bunny and Itsuki were especially excited to get Meokko-chan's autograph in person because they thought that she was so cute and moe; Itsuki called her "The Princess of Moe and Cuteness" and Bunny agreed. Then Bunny and her friends watched Moekko-chan's next concert live and in person. They all called her Momo-chan when they came to her house. Bunny felt sorry for her because Momo lost her father, but they got along well with her mother and Sano-kun, Momo's stepfather. When Momo became a true Pretty Cure, she was so excited and she got closer to Bunny and her friends. Izumi Gekkono and Hiroyuchi Gekkono- They are her parents. She loves them a lot. Her father may fuss over her a lot, but she knows that her father cares about her. Her mother may be strict when it comes to her grades, but she wants Bunny to be successful. Tanaka Gekkono- Bunny and her little brother have a typical sibling relationship. They often get into fights and Bunny acts tsundere around him. Bunny treats him harshly at first when he bothers her and calls him stupid, but she becomes gentler towards him and cares about him. She calls her little brother Taka-chan. Tanaka often calls her "Lazy Bunny", but he cares about his big sister and calls her Onee-san or Bunny-chan. Lapis Aoiko- Bunny's childhood friend and neighbor. Lapis is also friends with Bunny's friends. They have a close bond together and she was the first person Bunny told her about being a Pretty Cure. She understands her troubles and likes seeing Twilight, her pet cat. Cherry Hanasaki- Bunny was Cherry's favorite cheerleader and Cherry thought it was an honor to meet her. They got along with each other and became fast friends. Bunny calls Cherry Hanasaki "Cherry-chan". Irako Gekkono - Irako is Bunny's alternate personality. Bunny is very afraid of Irako due to the latter being able to take control when the former is angry enough for this to happen. Bunny thinks that Irako is very frightening despite the latter's intentions to help the former. Etymology Gekkono -'' Gekko means moonbeam or moonlight, in this case, moonlight. No means of. ''Bunny - Bunny in Japanese has the same meaning in English. So, her name means "Bunny of the Moonlight," which is a pun on her real name Princess Moonlight and of the Moonlight Kingdom. Cure Moonbeam - This is a pun of her civilian last name, Gekkono. Trivia *Bunny's voice actor is Akiko Nakagawa who also voices Cure Pine and her cosplay cafe work outfit is of Cure Pine. *Bunny's other voice actor when she is goofy/fangirly over Sailor Moon, when getting really annoyed with her little brother, when she switches to Irako, and when she is in her Cure Rainbow Moonbeam form is Aya Hirano who also voices Konata from Lucky Star and Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *She is the first Cure to be an fan of manga and anime, also called an otaku. In this case, Sailor Moon as well as Yes Pretty Cure 5! (GoGo) and Fresh Pretty Cure. *She is the first cure who is a cheerleader. *She is the first lead cure to have particular favorite foods. *She is the first to have a tsundere mascot and to act tsundere around a sibling; for example, her younger brother. *She is the first to meet a mascot by tripping over them. *Bunny is the first cure to work at a cafe. The second and third cures to work at a cafe are Itsuki and Amaimomo respectively. *Bunny is the first Cure to have character songs about a relationship with a sibling, her brother. *In the English dub, Usagi from'' Angel Tale Pretty Cure'' has the same first name as Bunny Gekkono from Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. *Bunny has posters of Sailor Moon, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo, and Fresh Pretty Cure ''in her room. *Bunny is the third Cure to have a voice change during a transformation. Cure Dream was the first and Cure Ace was the second; Cure River is the fourth. *Cure Moonbeam does not receive odango covers until Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S. *It is revealed that "Bunny" is her nickname; Bunny's real name is "Bernice" (バーニス ''Bānisu), so her full name is Bernice Gekkono (月光のバーニス Gekkono Bānisu). *Bunny is the first Cure to have an alternate personality. *Bunny is a Type B tsundere, and is the first Cure to be one. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder